


Hero's Journey through Perim

by Kitsune_Robyn



Series: Mina 10 side-stories [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Chaotic (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Alternate Universe - Trans, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Robyn/pseuds/Kitsune_Robyn
Summary: Mina gets a code to go to Chaoticeverything in my Mina 10 series is canon here (will put when it happens in notes)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> happens: right after Kevin joins them

In the Omniverse, there are infinite realities, infinite universes. Some are what most people refer to as “what-ifs”, others, usually the intellectuals, refer to them as alternate timelines. Other realities are of completely different multiverses, that only few similarities with another multiverse. Very rarely, 2 different multiverses crash into eachother. This collision is usually small, like creating rifts inbetween realities that inhabitants can go through. Though sometimes it causes a whole new multiverse to form, with aspects from both multiverses. This story takes place in a reality in one such multiverse.

\---

Mina was sitting in an internet cafe, staring confused at her laptop screen. The Omnitrix bearer had just finished a game of Chaotic online. She was about to close up when she got mail on her Chaotic account.

“Chaotic mail? What’d I do?” She asked, as she opened the electronic letter, revealing a code. “Wait, a code? Is it for a new battlegear or something?” 

She took her custom green scanner out of her pocket and input the code. Then her scanner went dead. “Wait, what?” she sighed angrily. She attempted to turn it on again, but it just acted dead.

“Oh COME on!” She growled as she pocketed her dead scanner. She checked her laptop to find she was locked out of her online deck. “ What the HELL? My deck is locked!” She slammed her laptop closed and stormed out of the cafe, hoping some criminal would show up so she could let her anger out on them.

\---

What she didn’t know was something amazing happened, as she put the code in, she was transported into this futuristic-looking food court. She looked herself over. “Okay, that was weird.” She said.

She looked around seeing a bunch of people, mostly teens and those in their 20’s. “Okay, looks like I’m not the only one.” She said.

“Finally.” A simulated voice said behind her, she whipped around and saw a floating robot with a food tray. “A newcomer that didn’t say ‘No way’ or the like. Welcome to Chaotic. Now come with me, you shouldn’t be late for your first match.”

“Wait this is Chaotic? Like THE Chaotic?” She asked. “And I already have a match set up?”

“To answer your questions, yes and yes. All newcomers are set up with a match as soon as they port in.” The robot said. “Now follow me.”

Mina nodded and followed the robot out of the building. “So, is it with cards? Or online.”

“Neither.” The robot said. “You’ll see. Now there are 7 Dromes and a Betadrome, like the online game. Your match is in the Imthor Drome in 5 minutes. This path will take you there.” Mina nodded. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” The robot left.

She walked along the path to the drome, wide-eyed as she took the scenery in, only to see Gwen at the entrance to the drome. She smiled. “Hey cuz!” She said with a smile, which disappeared after a second. “Wait, you knew this place existed?”

Gwen nodded. “I figured you’d just think I was making it up.” she said, “Anyway, I’m here to watch your first match, good luck Mina.”

“Wait, after all we’ve been through, you thought I’d’ve not believed you?” Mina asked as she walked to the door, which opened for her.

“Well, I couldn’t prove it to you, so yeah… Maybe…” Gwen chuckled a bit. “Anyway, you don’t want to be late.” She ushered Mina into the Drome.

Mina walked in and the door shut behind her. She looked around to see what to do. Then a hologram appeared in the centre of the room. “Mina Tennyson, screename itsherotime05, please dock your scanner.”

Mina wondered where to dock it when a pedestal raised from the floor. She docked her scanner into the slot and a hologram of her side of the battleboard and her deck appeared. “Woah, just like the online game, these shw my deck…” She mused as she spun the wheels. “No attack cards though…”

She noticed as who she believed to be her opponent walk up to the pedestal across from her. “Angelina Turring, screenname pandaforce1, please dock your scanner.”

Angelina was a white girl with dark brown hair to the middle of her back. She stood at around 5’6 and was wearing a white tee and ripped blue jeans.

“New player?” Angelina asked.

“How could you tell?” Mina asked.

“The look of wonder in your eye.” She replied. “What’s your tribe?”

Mina laughed. “Not gonna get info out of me that easy.”

“Was worth a shot.” Angelina chuckled.

“Ladies, you can get to know one-another after the match, please build your teams.” The hologram said.

“Right…” Mina said and started cycling through her creatures. ‘It’s a 1on1 match, and I don’t know what her tribe is, so I’d better go with Prince Mudeenu.’ She thought to herself. ‘And equip him with a Wind Whip to give him air attacks. For Mugic, Fanfare of the Vanishing should do. Now, to stack my location deck with Mipedian locations…’

“Players, lock your decks.” The Hologram said. They both pressed the button on their scanners. The other side of the battleboard showed up for each of them. Angelina had chosen Aivenna. “itsherotime05, since it is your first match, you get to attack first. Activate the location randomizer.”

“Well okay.” She said, spinning the wheel. “Mepidim Oasis, YES! Now there is only one choice. Prince Mudeenu attacks Aivenna.”

“Please touch your creature.” The hologram said.

Mina did as she was told, and then code started to envelop her. She looked down as she felt a transformation take place. After a minute, she was Mudeenu. “Okay that’s cool.” Mudeenu said with a smile.

“itsherotime05 as Prince Mudeenu versus pandaforce1 as Aivenna, let the battle begin.” The Hologram said before there was a bright flash.

\---

Mina was looking herself over, “This is SO cool.” She said in Mudeenu’s voice. “Now, how do I turn invisible?”

“You won’t get the chance to, Viperlash!” Aivenna said as she launched an attack at Mina.

Mina dodged to the right and then thought about her battlegear, summoning it. She focused as she cracked the whip and sent out an attack. “Airslash!”

The attack knocked Aivenna back. “Not bad for a newbie.” She said.

“Transforming is nothing new to me.” Mina said, cracking the whip again. “Cyclone Slam!”

This time Aivenna dodged, “Gonna have to do better than that.” She taunted as she took out her battlegear, which was a Pyroblaster. “Ash Torrent!”

Mina got knocked back a bit. She then willed herself to go invisible. “Can’t hit me if you can’t see me.” She said, sneaking behind a building.

“We’ll see about that.” Aivenna said, taking out a Spektral Viewer.

“Wait, how’d you have 2 battlegear?” Mina asked.

“Spektral Viewers are special, you can have one in addition to your normal battlegear.” Aivenna said as she fired her Pyroblaster at Mina, who barely dodged.

Mina turned back to visible. “I gotta get me one of those.” She said. “Now let’s see how you handle this! Voltorch!” She called as she was enveloped in a flaming tornado and launched herself at Aivenna, tackling her to the ground. Mina then whipped her with her Windwhip.

“Urgh…” Aivenna groaned as she tried to push back against Mudeenu, but was too weak to get him off with strength alone.

Mina kept up her assault, until Aivenna kicked her between the legs, knocking her back from the pain, “That was low…” Mina groaned as Aivenna got up.

“So is pinning a girl down.” Aivenna retorted. “Skeletal Strike!” She sent a skeleton at Mina, who was knocked to the ground. Aivenna started shooting her over and over with the Pyroblaster.

Mina was almost out of energy when she finally got a breather from the assault. She whipped her battlegear at Aivenna, who was trying to unjam her Pyroblaster. “Atmosfear!”

Aivenna was knocked back, both pieces of battlegear knocked from her grip. Mina then sent an attack towards them, breaking them. “I don’t need battlegear to beat you.” Aivenna said, before shadowboxing. “Power Pulse!”

Mina dodged the green fists. “Let’s see how you like this, Fanfare of the Vanishing!” Her Mugic enveloped her before she turned invisible again. 

Aivenna looked around nervously. Mina however snuck up behind her and whipped her whip around the opponent’s waist. Mina flipped her whip over her shoulder, sending Aivenna headfirst into the ground, coding her.

\---

“The winner, itsherotime05!” The hologram said.

Angelina looked a little annoyed, but also impressed as Mina jumped up in the air victoriously.

“Good game.” She told Mina, who smiled back towards her.

“Yeah, goodgame.” Mina replied and they walked to each other and shook hands.

“Wanna hang out in the Port Court?” Angelina asked.

“Sure.” She said smiling, they left the drome together.

\---

*On Earth*

Mina was in the Rustbucket, laying on her bed, sighing angrily. Then she had an idea. She took her phone out and called Gwen.

“Hello?” Gwen asked into the phone.

“Hey cuz, your scanner acted dead last month right?” Mina asked. “How’d you fix it?”

Gwen took a long time to answer. “What did you do to make yours dead?” She asked.

“I entered this code I got in some mail on my Chaotic account.” She replied.

“Oh, okay. You just have to wait til the red button starts flashing. That should unlock your online deck too.”

“Okay… Hey, how did you know my deck was locked?” Mina asked.

“Um… You’ll see when you get back.” She said, hanging up on Mina.

Mina sighed, confused. “‘When I get back’ what does that mean...I guess I gotta wait then…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Angelina take Mina to Perim
> 
> direct sequel to the last chapter

Mina and Angelina walked out of the Drome, and Gwen came up beside Mina. “Good job, winning your first match!” She said to Mina. “I knew you’d be able to tap into your creature quickly.”

Mina chuckled. “It was weird at first, but it’s nothing I haven’t experienced before.”

“I was actually wondering about that.” Angelina butted into the conversation. “You said in the match you’ve transformed before, what does that mean?”

Mina looked at her and frowned. “Dammit, I did let that slip, didn’t I?” She sighed.

“Yeah you did Doofus.” Gwen said, but no malice in her voice.

Mina gave a half-hearted “Dweeb” before turning back to Angelina. “I’ll tell you later, right now, I could use some chilifries.”

\---

The 3 girls sat in the Port Court, at a secluded table.

“So let me get this straight… You are all those alien heroes I’ve been hearing about the last few years?” Angelina asked skeptical.

Mina swallowed her bite of a combo of Toxis Chili and Frafdo Fries. “That’s right, I’d show you right now, but I don’t want my identity to be revealed…” She whispered, bringing her watch up. “But I will show you the holograms.” She said, activating the Omnitrix, showing off the more well known ‘Alien Heroes’ like Fourarms, XLR8, Jetray and Stinkfly, and then some of the lesser known ones like Blitzwolfer and Optigal.

“That’s cool and all, but not evidence that they are you.” Angelina replied, still skeptical.

“If there is a place that’s out of the way, I’d gladdly show you.” Mina replied before taking another bite of her chilifries.

“We could go to Perim, there are quite a few locations that are secluded.” Gwen chimed in.

“Perim?” Mina asked.

“The planet that Chaotic creatures live on, it’s where us players scan new cards while here.” Gwen said. “Your Scanner can take you to any location you have in your deck.”

“I have extra Forest of Life scans, I could give you both ones scanned right at the fringe of the Forest.” Angelina said. The Tennysons nodded. “Okay, let’s get going.”

\---

As Mina ported into Perim, she was dumbstruck by the beauty of the forest around her. She turned when she heard someone else port in to see Gwen and Angeiina there, acting like this in normal.

“This is so cool!” Mina exclamed in a low voice.

Gwen smiled as Angelina looked at Mina expectantly. “You gonna show me?”

“Right…” Mina frowned at the girl’s impatience. She scrolled through the Omnitrix and landed on Big Chill. “This one should do.”

Mina slammed down on the core of the Omnitrix and after a bright green flash (that Angelina didn’t block), standing where she had been was a 6’5 blue moth-like alien with her wings folded up like a cloak. “BIG CHILL.” Mina said in a raspy voice.

Angelina just stared, dumbstruck that she was telling the truth. But after the initial shock was over, she took her scanner out. “Mind if I try to scan you?” she asked.

Mina shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

Angelina tried scanning Big Chill 4 times before giving up. “I guess you’re still considered a player.”

Gwen nodded. “Make sense.” She said.

Mina looked at both of them before smacking the Omnitrix and turning back into her human form. “So, how does one scan something?” Mina asked curiously.

“You point your scanner at it and press the button in the middle of the d-pad.” Angelina said. “Oh, one more thing about Perim, if you die here, your Chaotic self dies.”

Mina gave Angelina a deadpan look. “You don’t say. That is quite obvious since we’re not in the Dromes.”

Angelina sighed. “No need to sass me Mina, just trying to warn you.”

Mina nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Shhhh…” Gwen shushed them. “Something’s coming. A lot of Creatures are not exactly friendly towards humans.”

The girls nodded and followed Gwen to a large bush, hiding behind it.

Seconds later, Lomma ran out of the forest into looking around where they just were. “I’m sure I saw someone here.” She said, looking around for them.

“Dammit, it’s Lomma…” Angelina said.

“Why’s that bad? She’s indifferent towards humans.” Gwen said.

“Last time I tried to scan her, I spilt ink on her map of the access points to the Underworld here in the Overworld… She was super pissed off...” Angelina sighed.

Lomma got closer and heard that. “Angelina, get out here now.” She said sternly.

“Dammit, I’m gone…” She said porting away, leaving Mina and Gwen at the mercy of an angry Lomma.

“Where’d she go?” Lomma asked the 2 humans.

“She ported away when you called her out.” Gwen said, annoyance in her voice. “I don’t know where, though it’s probably back in Chaotic.”

“Yeah, and she left us to deal with your anger ourselves.” Mina growled.

Lomma nodded, believing them. “Next time you see her, tell her she’s still in deep shit with me.” Lomma started walking away.

Mina took out her Scanner. “Is it possible to get a scan of you?” she asked.

Lomma sighed. “Just this once because I feel sorry for you two being left behind to my mercy.”

Gwen and Mina scanned her. “Now if that’s all, I’m on patrol.” Lomma said, dashing back into the Forest of Life.

“We might as well port back to the Port Court.” Mina observed and Gwen tought her how to.

\---

Angelina saw Gwen and Mina get back and walked up to them. “How’d Lomma treat you?” She asked guiltily.

“Quite well.” Mina said. “She let us scan her and told us to tell you you’re still in deep shit with her.”

“Wait, you got a scan of her?” She asked incredulously.

“Yeah, she said she felt sorry for us because you left us to deal with her.” Gwen said, annoyance apparent in the last few words.

“Which was not cool.” Mina said.

“I know, I know…” Angelina said. “I’m sorry.”

Gwen and Mina just nodded and went over to a table with scanner docks, Angelina following them. Gwen taught Mina how to register scans, telling her how she can keep scans of only 1 of each type of card before having to register them.

Mina yawned. “Wow, how long have I been here?” She asked. “Wait, what if something happened back home, without either of us…”

“Slow down Mina. We’re still with Grandpa Max, probably eating dinner right now.”

“How can I be in 2 places at once without going Ditto or Echo Echo?” Mina asked.

“That code you put in your scanner created a code version of yourself that comes here.” Angelina butted in. “When you go back, all memories of your time here is transfered to your Earth self.”

“While you’re here, you don’t have access to your deck or scanner, many players trash their scanner thinking it’s broken…” Gwen said.

“I know I wouldn’t throw it away, getting a custom scanner skin is not cheap.” Mina said.

Gwen nodded. “Good, now, when you want to go home, just tap the red button on your scanner, and if Earth you sees it and presses it you go back.”

Mina nodded and pressed the red button.

\---

*on Earth*

Mina was dosing off in her room when she heard a beap from her scanner on the bedside table. Seeing the red button flashing, she pressed it and went wide-eyed as the memories of her first day in Chaotic flooded her mind. She called Gwen. “Why did you not think I’d not believe you?”


End file.
